


[授权翻译]Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当魔药天才Stiles再一次在他的某个“实验”过程中炸掉了一个坩埚之后，他被指定去给新来的管理员制作狼毒药剂。这事实上并不那么糟糕，如果那个家伙不是那么，你知道的，吓人的话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424621) by [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster). 



> Hogwarts!AU。基本上能找得到的我都沿用了HP中文版的翻译。

在Stiles看来，霍格沃茨是这个地球上最好的地方。不过，假如他能改变一件事儿的话，他会选择改掉魔药教室的地点。他会把它安排在某个属于地面上方的地方，阳光灿烂，能够看到湖景。这至少会让他在去往留堂的路上更加愉快一点。

他甚至得要留堂这点就很荒唐了：他在魔药课堂上，他在制作魔药。虽然他们被要求制作的是生死水，但他在睡觉的时候都能把它做出来。他更有兴趣做实验。而且，Danny的头发会重新长出来的。

大概会吧。

他把肩上的包向上提了提，为接下来几个小时的擦洗坩埚和药水分类做好心理准备。当他进门的时候，有一个块头很大、看起来不甚友好并且总体来说很吓人的家伙正靠在工作用的板凳上。Stiles没有尖叫——没怎么尖叫，不管怎样吧。

高大、深色肤色并且吓人*的那位挑起了一边的眉毛。

（原文是Tall, dark and creepy）

“嘿。”Stiles的手立刻开始不安分地玩儿着他书包的带子。

“你看见Harris教授了吗？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“在他让我留堂之后就没见着他了，不过他早晚会出现的。那家伙在监视像我这样不守规矩的青少年的时候令人意外地懒惰。”Stiles把他的包放到一张凳子上，开始擦洗水槽。

高深吓*就只是坐在那里。坐了大概有一个小时。

（原文是TD&C，和上面的Tall, dark & creepy对应）

“你到底需要什么？”Stiles问道，被一个陌生人盯着他给草药分类让他彻头彻尾地烦躁了起来，“或许我能帮上忙？”

“我需要一剂魔药。”

“完美，我制作魔药。”事实上是很棒的魔药，但Stiles不认为这个人会容忍他的炫耀，即便他说的是真的。

高深吓看起来完全没有被打动。

“说真的，什么魔药？最糟糕的也不过就是它在我眼前炸开，然后你可以嘲笑我。”不过话说回来，Stiles没法想象眼前这个家伙会因为除了落水小猫之外的东西而笑出来。

“狼毒药剂。”

哦。 _哦_ 。“酷。”Stiles说着走到书架边上，绝对没有因为他离一个狼人不到五英尺，而他们正身处一个昏暗的地窖里，没人会听到他尖叫（或许除了斯莱特林们，但他很怀疑他们会来救他）而抓狂。他找到了他要找的书，翻开，对着上面的指示皱起了眉，“应该不是很难。”

高深吓看起来竟然有些惊讶。

Stiles拿上了他所需的全部成分，然后开始制作魔药。半小时之后他被厚重的蓝色烟云轰了一脸，所以他想他成功了。

“怎么样？”他说着朝着坩埚伸开手。

高深吓凑到坩埚边上，冲着锅里的混合物怀疑地嗅了嗅，“闻起来是对的，至少。”

Stiles洋洋得意地笑了，“多难闻啊？要喝这玩意儿一定很糟糕。”

“如果我不喝的话会更糟。”来猜猜刚刚是谁让这事儿变得尴尬起来了。

Stiles畏缩了一下，“我的错，我马上就——”他朝放药瓶的柜子比划了一下，试着不要在手忙脚乱朝它走过去的路上绊到。

“谢谢。”那个人说道，语气似乎表明着他通常不这么做。

“没事儿。”Stiles用长柄勺把深蓝色的液体倒进水晶瓶里，“这里的药水只够一剂，但如果你下个月还来的话我可以给你做更多的。我是说，如果你需要我给你做的话。”

那个人接过药剂，点了点头，“我会再来的。”

两天以后，校长向他们介绍了Derek Hale，新来的助理管理员，Stiles努力让他的下巴不要掉下来，因为一个非常眼熟的狼人在整个大礼堂的掌声之中站了起来。

-

总有一天，Stiles会停止得到留堂的待遇。虽然那十之八九会是他毕业那天吧，但仍旧，总有一天。如果炸掉坩埚就是某个人原本的目标的话，你怎么能因为也炸掉了坩埚而惩罚他呢？虽然他做的并不是他被要求制作的魔药，而且爆炸也比他预期地大了太多，但是认真的，Danny可以买顶假发。

并且，因为Harris教授不知怎么地能够看进他的灵魂并发掘出他最深的恐惧，他被指定去给Hale制作剩下一整年的狼毒药剂（“作为当前和未来所有的违规行为的处罚，Stilinski先生”）。好处在于，不需要再擦洗坩埚了，至于坏处？要和一个看上即便没有狼人的本事他也可以把Stiles撕成两半的人相处。

棒极了。

这就是为什么Stiles正拖着步子走到Hale称之为家的小木屋那里，去告诉他这个好消息。

“哟，Hale，你在吗？”他喊道，急切地盼望着他得不到回应。

“后边，这里。”没那么好的运气。

Stiles朝着声音传来的方向走过去——那在房子的另一边。Hale正在那儿光着上身劈柴，好像他是纸巾包装盒上面的那个模特什么的。

“呃，”Stiles尽他的最大努力不要直接看向Hale的腹肌，唯恐自己会瞎掉，“Harris教授让我告诉你从今往后我会给你做你的药剂。”

Hale放下了他的斧头，Stiles对此不止一点地感到感激，“为什么他不做？”很显然，礼貌不是他们会在狼人学校教授的东西。

“他说那总是给他制造麻烦，他宁可不要冒险。而且，我可能炸掉了一个坩埚，这就是我的留堂。”

“你炸掉了你的坩埚，而他还要让你做药剂？”

“嘿，我原本就打算炸掉它的。”

Derek挑起了眉，说真的，你从哪里得到那样的眉毛的？那是个狼人特有的事儿么？

“所以，我是叫你Hale教授呢还是……？”

“Derek。”他露出了一个极小的微笑。好吧，从胡茬，小猫和阳光那类东西的角度来说这个笑容很迷人。如果你喜欢那类东西话。


	2. Chapter 2

当Derek在满月前的一周走进魔药教室的时候，Stiles正在一只坩埚前面徘徊。他周围的草药并不是狼毒药剂的成分，所以Derek决定保持距离，他还记得Stiles有个“实验”的爱好。

“你在做什么？”

Stiles没有抬头看，他小心地把一点儿薄荷加进坩埚里，“迷情剂。”紫色的烟雾吞没了他的脸，他退开几步，捂住了自己的鼻子，“但是除非我，呃，超级喜欢坏掉的牛奶，我觉得我没成功。”

“为什么？”Derek打量着他，Stiles确实很古怪没错，而且有点儿身材瘦长，但是他并非毫无吸引力。肯定有一些四年级生会在他身后咯咯笑。他想不出来为什么Stiles会需要爱情药剂。

“看看我能不能做出来。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“我一直搞不掂爱情药剂。虽然我超擅长做魔药。”

“对哦。”Derek想着他是不是应该感到担忧。

“随便了，”Stiles把他的坩埚挪到水槽边上倒空，“那么，狼毒药剂。上次效果怎么样？”

“上次那剂，”Derek皱起了眉，“有点弱？”

“该死的，”Stiles咬着嘴唇，“我就知道我不应该相信那本书的。我的直觉告诉我说浸泡的时间要更长一点儿的。”他的一只手穿过自己短短的头发，“我在想，我可以试着把狼毒药剂和缓和剂结合一下，你知道么，来让它没有那么冲。我是说，如果你觉得这事儿可以的话？”

“你没必要做那个。”

Stiles奇怪地看了他一眼，“我想帮你。”

Derek不得不承认他吃了一惊。大多数巫师都不太能容忍他的族类，更别说伸手来帮助他们了。“……谢谢你。”他最终说了一句。

Stiles摇了摇头，好像Derek不知怎么很有意思一样。他走到橱柜边上，在取出各种成分的时候他开始哼歌。他的哼唱低沉流畅，从这么一个活力四射的人嘴里传出来的歌，比Derek所预期地要柔软得多。

“那是什么歌？”在Stiles回到板凳边的时候Derek问道，“我从来没听过。”

“哈？”Stiles抬起了头，“哦，呃，Lean On Me*，是首麻瓜歌曲。我都没意识到我在哼它。”  
（*老歌一首，歌词参见：http://baike.baidu.com/view/3929742.htm#2）

“挺好听的。”

“是啊，我妈妈以前会唱给我听。”Stiles咕哝道，他的注意力已经不在Derek身上了，转移到了他手里的任务上。在他称量月长石的分量的时候他抿起了唇，像是他在细数每一颗颗粒。现在他看起来不同了，不再紧张不安，并且总是不停在移动。每一次成分的加入都被控制得很好，每一次搅拌都极其准确。

Derek不知道他看着Stiles工作了多久，直到最终，Stiles抬起头，带着一个笑容看着他。

“谁棒极了？”他问道。

Derek瞪着他。

“拜托了伙计，你应该说‘你真是棒极了Stiles，你找出方法让我那克制狼性的药剂提升了一个档次。你简直是魔药界的Emeril Lagasse*’。”  
（*美国明星大厨）

Derek无视了对他用低沉语气对自己声音生硬的模仿，“谁？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，“纯血真是被剥夺了太多乐趣。”

在狼毒药剂在那儿浸泡着的时候，他又拿了另一个坩埚再次试验迷情剂。他心不在焉地嘀咕着做饭或者是电视，Derek不禁觉得Stiles是他遇到过最奇怪的人。

至少他很有趣。

“那是怎么弄的？”Derek问道，朝着Stiles小臂和手上乱成一团的绷带点了点头。

Stiles看了看自己的手，“魔药是个脏活儿。”

“你去了校医院了吗？”

“你在说笑把？”Stiles笑了起来，“McCall夫人在我四年级的时候就把我踢了出来——我在一个月里去了差不多有十二次，她扔给我一包绷带，跟我说不要在她儿子周围搞爆炸。不过我从来不会被击中得太过糟糕，好吧，”Stiles把他的衣袖向上拉了一些，露出了一圈厚厚的纱布，“我当时在调制一种魔药，结果那蒸汽是酸性的，都快把我的皮肤搞化了，那真是太疯狂了。”

Derek皱起了眉。

Stiles退缩了一下，“有点恶心，我的错，对吧？”

“你应该更小心一点儿的。”

“别担心，我不会搞砸你的药剂的。”

“我的意思是为了你自己。”

Stiles摇晃了一下，但只有那么几秒，“嗷，你是在关心我吗？”

Derek怒视他，“我只想解释必须出现的尸体，不想解释更多的。”

Stiles咽了下口水，“你在开玩笑对吧？”他看起来真的很紧张。

Derek成功保持着一张无动于衷的脸，时间长到足以让Stiles开始颤抖。他微笑了。

“你这人真是太糟糕了。”Stiles指着他，“你是一个糟糕透了的人-巫师-狼-之类的东西，我恨你。”

Derek发出一声安静的笑。

“该死的！”Stiles从他的长脚凳上跳了起来，很快地扑灭了本应是迷情剂的那一锅混合物下面的火焰。在空气清新之后他笑了，“我觉得我正在接近。”

Derek表示怀疑，他能闻到的只是烟味。

-

Stiles可能正在尖叫。

他不是很确定，因为他的注意力主要都集中在了横跨他胸前的灼热的疼痛上了。当他意识到他无法移动的时候，他失去了意识。

当他醒过来的时候，他正看着医院白色石头砌成的天花板。他的胸口不疼了，但是他的整个身体都感觉异常沉重。

他试着喊了喊，但是他的喉咙火燎燎的而且很疼，所以最终喊变成了咳嗽。

“Stiles？”McCall夫人弯着腰看着他，“在你的人生里，就这么一次，别说话。”她帮着给他喝了点水。

“发生了什么？”他问道，因为他从来不听劝。

“你正带着一些罐子去魔药教室，半路上两个两年级生正在决斗；你被一个失控的昏迷咒集中了。好像还发生了某种爆炸，你烧伤得不轻。”

“简直就是我人生的写照。”

“我不明白的是为什么昏迷咒会把人炸晕。”

Stiles试着去想他当时在做什么，他不得不去Harris的储藏室拿一些——“我当时带着的那些罐子？爆炸性液体，从毒角兽的角上弄来的。”

“Stiles！”哈。那听起来像是不止一个人在对着他大喊大叫。

他转头就看见Scott坐在一张椅子上。哦，Allison也在这儿。

“你们在这儿做什么？”

“祈祷你没把你自己折腾死。”Scott说道，Stiles觉得这音量对于医院这环境来说有点过于响了。

“我们很担心。”Allison的语气更甜美，Stiles喜欢Allison。

“现在你们看到他很好了，在错过你们的课之前赶紧走了吧。”McCall夫人边说边检查Stiles的绷带。

“课？现在几点了？”Stiles问道。他晕过去了多久？

“快七点了。所以，如果Scott不想再挂掉什么课的话，他应该走了。”McCall夫人瞪了她儿子一眼。

在Scott离开之后Stiles试着睡觉，但是绷带下他的前胸一直让他感觉很痒。它究竟是怎么做到在没有，你知道的，皮肤的情况下发痒他也毫无头绪。他吸着气，试图找到一个舒服点的姿势。

“你就连呼吸都没法儿安静，是吧？”他边上的床上传来低语。

“Derek？”Stiles试着透过分隔的帘子去看他，“你在这儿做什么？”

“昨天晚上是满月。”Derek提醒他。

Stiles强迫自己坐了起来，一把拉开了帘子，“你还好吗？”在绷带蹭过他胸口的时候，他疼得瑟缩了一下。

“你真是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”Derek用手肘把自己撑了起来，“你被炸飞了，而你竟然在担心我不能处理某件我一辈子都在处理的事儿？”

“你一辈子？你是什么时候被——被咬的？”

Derek躺回到了他的病床上，“我没有被咬。我家里大部分人曾经都是狼人。”

Stiles的胃因为那个“曾经”而拧了一下，他又坐直了一点。

“有一场……火灾。魔火，可能吧？他们没办法扑灭它。我姐姐和我，我们在这儿，在学校。只剩下我们两个了。”

“我会说我很抱歉，但是我恨透了别人对我这么说。”Stiles低头看向自己的双手，第一次注意到了绷带上一点点的血渍，“她生前是个傲罗，我妈妈。她被一些黑巫师埋伏了。”Stiles仍旧很想她，但他处理得越来越好了。

“我姐姐Laura，她是个傲罗。”

Stiles咧嘴笑了，“她是个狼人巫师警察？那简直棒极了。”

Derek给了Stiles一个他那充满阳光和雏菊的微笑，“是啊，她是。”

Stiles想要躺回去，但是他的双手上的伤口还没长好，不适合承重，“哦对了，那药剂怎么样？”他扭了一下，试着让他的腿回到床上。

“那晚上大部分的时间我都能睡过去了，只在变换那个时候醒了过来。”Derek从他自己的病床上爬了起来，“你可以要求帮助的，白痴。”他握着Stiles的肩，帮着他重新躺回到床上。

“你的病床礼仪不太好啊，兄弟。”

Derek坐到Stiles腿边的床上，他面无表情地低头审视Stiles身上堆着的无数绷带，“别再把你自己炸飞，那你就不用担心那个了。”

Stiles用自己的小腿顶了下Derek的后腰，“嘿，如果你刚才没听到的话，那可不是我的错。是几个斯莱特林。他们真是太不可信了。”

“我以前就是斯莱特林的。”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“这正证明了我的观点。”

“当你不是半死不活的时候，记得提醒我要伤害你。”

“你准备吸气呼气然后吹倒我的宿舍*么？”Stiles嘲笑道，因为他显然正在找死。  
（*原文是huff and puff and blow my dorm down，出自三只小猪的那个童话故事）

“我更喜欢那个还怕着我的你。”

Stiles挑起了眉，“但是你承认你喜欢我。”

Derek只是翻了个白眼。


	3. Chapter 3

城堡周围呼号的强风让Stiles不得不把他的鼻子更深地埋进他那海蓝色和古铜色条纹的围巾里。他很希望自己之前有记得这几天天气有多冷并且穿了更厚一点的斗篷。

在他看见他的目的地的时候他走得更快了。Derek的小屋里亮着灯光，这意味着Stiles走这么些路并不是无用功。他不停地敲着门，直到Derek有些疑惑地开了门。

“你在这儿做什么？”

“主要是在受冻。”

Derek翻了个白眼，让他进了屋。他冲着壁炉边的长脚凳点了点头，Stiles非常乐意地朝那儿走了过去。

“这么晚了你怎么还在外面？”Derek边问边在房间里走来走去，拿了东西往一个包里装。

“我给你带来了你的狼毒药剂。”Stiles从他的斗篷里把药瓶拿了出来。

Derek转过身面对他，“要再过两周才是满月。”

“我的宿舍被，呃，占用了。”Stiles皱了皱鼻子，“很显然万圣节晚宴让大家都活泼了不止一点。而Scott正和Allison在一起，所以我去了地窖打发时间，做了这个。”他晃了晃瓶子里深蓝色的液体。

“那你是非得今天晚上就给我么？”Derek环起了双臂。

“好吧，你没出现在晚宴上，我想要确认一下你还活着……而且我没有其他人可以一起打发时间了。”

Derek继续把东西收拾进他的包里，“我一直在忙。”

Stiles的眼睛亮了起来，“忙什么？你需要帮助么？”

“不，”Derek坚决地说道，“我得去禁林。前几天我看见了独角兽的血，我觉得有一头独角兽受伤了，不过我抓不到它。”

“哈你当然抓不住了，你根本就是一个彻头彻尾的捕猎者。无意冒犯。”Stiles迟钝地补了一句，“带着我， _求你了_ ？”Stiles亮出了他最好的狗狗眼。

Derek只在自己的立场上坚定了几秒就发出了一声妥协地叹息，“好吧。如果运气好的话，它会把你当成个女孩儿，然后我就能给它疗伤了。”他伸手去拿桌子尽头的某样东西，但Stiles先抓住了它。

“这是你的魔杖吗？”他问道，魔杖在他手里转了个圈。这根魔杖颜色很浅，手柄边缘的形状尖锐，嵌入木头里，看起来很像爪子，“是什么，花楸木？十一英寸？”

“十一又四分之三英寸，杖芯是龙心脏。”

Stiles心不在焉地用手指摆弄着魔杖，脸上露出了一个得意的笑，“我的更大一点儿。”

“如果你折腾完我的魔杖了？”Derek伸出了手。

“你可没那么幸运。”Stiles嘲弄地说着把魔杖递了回去。

“是啊，你十之八九很擅长抚弄魔杖，”Derek把他自己的魔杖滑进他手腕边的护套里，“至少很擅长抚弄你自己的*。”

（*以上对话最后变成了dirty joke，如果没看懂的话，魔杖/wand可以指某个生理器官）

Stiles怒视他，“我们去找你那匹该死的马吧。”

Derek笑着朝他扔了一件更厚的斗篷。

Stiles从来不声称自己是个勇敢的人，所以他毫无压力地承认禁林是个吓死人的地方，“你就不能在白天找它么？”

“你觉得我整天都在干什么？”

“完善你的满脸怒容？”Stiles回应道，因为即便是恐惧也不会影响他讽刺的能力。

“闭嘴。我觉得我听见了些东西，在这儿等着。”

于是就这样，Stiles孤身一人了。在一个幽暗的森林里。这森林里满是可怕的、想要把他生吞活剥了的生物。

他右侧的树林发出了沙沙的声音。瞧见了吧？现在那想要吃Stiles的野兽就来了。

“天——”在那头银白色的生物朝他走来的时候Stiles的屏住了呼吸。他慢慢伸出一只手，想起他爸爸曾经教过他的，要如何才不会惊吓到他们房子后面树林里住着的鹿。“嘿朋友，”他柔和地说，“你受伤了吗？”独角兽的鼻子拱了拱他的手，吸着气。

他能看到独角兽的右前腿上有一丝闪亮的蓝色血液正流淌下来，他的手伸进斗篷里去拿白藓萃取物——自从他的手掌多次被碎掉的玻璃瓶划破之后他就开始带着这东西了。

“嘿，我只是打算帮帮你，好吗？”他往自己的手心里倒了几滴，然后覆上独角兽腿上的伤口揉了揉，“这样就好了。”

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”Derek从他“留下Stiles一个人保护他自己”的冒险天地里回来了。

独角兽因为他的靠近而惊吓到了。

“嗷，那个刻薄的老狼人吓到你了是吗？”他抚摸着它的口鼻，“别担心，他的脸看起来就是那样，不是他的错。”他转向Derek，“我治疗了——”他低头去看独角兽的腹部，“她的伤口。”

Derek摇了摇头，“我都不知道为什么到这时候我还会惊讶。我们得你跟其他野生生物又成了朋友之前回去。”

“你只是在嫉妒。”Stiles说着最后抚摸了一下独角兽，“我不知道你为什么要嫉妒，你永远会是我心里排第一位的动物朋友。”

“你准备跟上来么？”

Stiles在他身旁跟上了他的脚步，“所以，我想我差不多能搞掂它了，迷情剂。”

“终于啊，一个能够接触到这个世界上最强大爱情药剂的你。”

“闭嘴，它闻起来有点像咖啡。”

“你？喜欢咖啡？我受到了惊吓。”Derek面无表情。

“你应该更支持我一点儿的，如果你运气好的话，我说不定会让你把它用在一只不错的博美犬身上。”

“关于狗的笑话，真是太有新意了。”

“你给我什么我就用什么呗。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“说到咖啡，我真的可以喝点儿。”

“我拒绝让你摄入咖啡因。换成一剂不错的镇定剂怎么样？”

“你把我拖进了荒野里，你就得给我做咖啡。”

Derek给他做了咖啡，他们整夜没睡，聊着Derek见过的魔法生物和Stiles在家时看过的电视节目，直到快天亮。他们在快熄灭的壁炉前坠入了梦乡，Stiles的手里攥着一只空掉的杯子。

-

Allison从赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口前的那堆木桶后面爬了上来。Stiles已经在厨房里了，他正兴奋地和其中一个家养小精灵聊着天。他转过身，在看见她的时候笑了。

“嘿，”今天Stiles看起来——格外Stiles，他几乎整个人都在震动，“这些小家伙们说我们可以用厨房。所以，我们开始吧。”

她不太确定为什么他请求了她的帮助，但这十之八九是因为Scott就是要烧个水都会把自己点着。

“我们要做什么？”她说着卷起了她的衣袖。

Stiles咧嘴笑了，“纸杯蛋糕。双份巧克力的纸杯蛋糕。”他给了她一份写着食谱的羊皮纸。

她开始小心地量起面粉，她能够用魔法来做这件事，但是有些事情用手做更有乐趣。“所以，这是个什么特殊场合？还是这只是普通的周五纸杯蛋糕？”

“生日用的纸杯蛋糕，事实上。”Stiles仍旧注视着他手里正在混合的黄油和糖。

Allison皱了皱眉，她很确定他们的朋友的生日都不在今天；她对这类事儿都有记录。“谁的生日？”

Stiles抬起了头，嘴像条鱼似的一张一合，“呃，没谁。一个朋友。就只是一个你不认识的朋友。”

Allison挑起了一边的眉毛，“好吧。”她开始挑选其他成分，于是就让这事儿过去了。

当那些纸杯蛋糕进了烤箱之后，她跳上橱柜坐好，又试了一次，“所以，你那个我不认识的朋友喜欢纸杯蛋糕？”

Stiles在她身边坐了下来，“实际上我不知道。只不过感觉上纸杯蛋糕是对的。”

Allison点了点头，“大家都喜欢巧克力。”这是她人生的基本原则。如果有人不喜欢的巧克力的话，那他们很可能是个黑巫师什么的。

Stiles挠了挠他的脖子，“我希望如此，我不知道还有什么是个好礼物了。”他看起来有一点担心。

她揉了揉他的背，“这会好的。”上一次她看见他这么紧张，还是在三年级的时候，他给了Lydia一盒撒了糖的蝴蝶翅膀作为情人节礼物。Lydia毫不迟疑地把那盒子从他头顶上扔了过去。这么一想的话，或许他是应该担心的。“如果他们是你的朋友的话，他们会喜欢的。”

Stiles翻了翻眼睛，但露出了微笑，“赫奇帕奇和友谊的力量。”

她用肩碰了碰他的肩膀，“那么这位朋友，她是个可爱的朋友么？”

他轻笑了一声，“ _他_ 还真不是。”

“哦，”Allison试着让自己听起来不要显得很吃惊，“好吧，你喜欢他，所以我确定他是个不错的人。”

Stiles咬着他的嘴唇，“是啊，他挺棒的。”

“你们两个是，”她挥了挥手，“你知道的？”

他的眉毛挑的老高，“什么？我们不是——我甚至都不—— _真的_ ？”他磕磕绊绊地说道。

她的手迅速捂住了自己的脸，“我只是想，这些纸杯蛋糕，你是准备用来，你知道的。”

“我真的，真的不知道。”他开始脸红了。

她微笑了，“梅林啊，我把这事儿弄得尬尴了，是不是？”

Stiles弱弱地回了一个微笑，“不没事，这事儿总是在发生。”他的脸皱成了一团，“说实在的，我不觉得喜欢同性的男生们会觉得我有吸引力。”

“嗯，我确定如果他有这方面倾向的话，你的朋友会觉得你完全火辣极了。”

这让他又脸红了起来，“我应该去看看那些蛋糕。”他从橱柜上跳了下去，跌跌撞撞朝烤箱走过去。

他们烤好了蛋糕也加上了糖霜之后，Stiles给了她一个紧紧的拥抱，然后手臂下夹着那盒纸杯蛋糕跑开了。

他没告诉她事情进展如何，但那天晚上的晚饭时间他没有出现，而第二天早餐，她再见到他的时候，他止不住脸上的笑容。

她想着，是不是Stiles没有注意到，但实际上有更多的 _你知道的_ 正在发生。


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles热爱圣诞节。雪，礼物，饼干，亮粉，到处都是，圣诞节是最棒的。更不用说他可以见到他爸爸。Stiles一直担心当他在学校里的时候他爸爸都在吃些什么。

很可能是更多的扭扭薯条。

假期很平静，他和他爸爸看着各种圣诞特别节目，喝着热巧克力。Scott来了几次，他也从Allison那里收到了一封猫头鹰送来的信。在学校的时候他们就已经交换了礼物，他给Scott买了一个飞天扫帚保养工具箱，给Allison买了些香水。在发现Derek对于“没那么神奇的”生物的兴趣之后，Stiles甚至还给了Derek几本他的漫画书。

他爸爸让他在外面的木屋里制作魔药，远离任何电器。外面挺冷的，但如果长时间不让他碰坩埚他会浑身难受，而冷总比浑身难受好。

他小心地把玫瑰刺加入他对迷情剂的最后一次尝试里。他向后仰过头以离猛然喷发的蒸汽远一点，这蒸汽闻起来——竟然很好。他把头凑回坩埚边上，深吸了口气。

咖啡的味道还在，他现在意识到是榛果咖啡了。他还认出了旧书里羊皮纸的味道。第三种味道是某样温暖的，有泥土芬芳而且异常令人舒服的东西，但是他不能指出究竟是什么，但是他知道他曾经闻到过这个味道。

他从来没有闻到过这么好闻的东西，但他还是把Scott叫过来以确认他真的成功了。

“你闻到了什么？”Scott凑到坩埚边上之后他问道。

“呃，魁地奇球场……黄油啤酒，”他露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，“Allison的洗发水。”

“好吧，我想不出比这三样更让你喜欢的东西了，所以我一定是搞对了。”

“你为什么不在什么人身上试试看呢？”

Stiles在他脑袋上拍了一下，“因为，蠢货，我没有解药，更别提爱情药剂简直就是魔法迷魂药。”

“什么是迷魂药？”

他摇了摇头，感谢上天他有个麻瓜父亲。“别想它了。”他耸了耸肩，“我只是想知道我是不是能做成功。”

“为什么？”Scott看起来很疑惑，“如果你不想用它的话，为什么费这么多神？”

“为了追求知识。”Stiles面无表情地说道——Derek可能对他有点儿影响。

“好吧，”Scott说着拿过了他的扫帚，“好了，我要去见Allison了，我们准备一起过新年。”那个傻乎乎的微笑又回来了。

“已经是新年夜了？Wow，我在这儿呆了好久了。”他用手揉了揉脸，意识到他自己其实很累了。

“你是不是又忘了吃东西了？”

Stiles挠了挠头，“可能吧。”他记不太清了。“随便了，去找你女朋友抛媚眼吧，试着别让任何人看到你们，我觉得你在试探未成年使用魔法的底线，兄弟。”他拍了拍Scott的后背，把他送出了木屋。

在他把迷情剂装好、清理好之后，他回到房子里，他爸爸正从烤箱里把千层面拿出来。他的胃咕咕叫了起来——真是再合适不过的戏剧效果。

“我有跟你说我爱你了吗？”Stiles问道，深吸着所有那些芝士的好味道。

“事实上你说过了，通常是在我做饭之后，不过我也就满足于此了。”他揉了揉Stiles的短发。Stiles用千层面和绝对不是他爸爸自己做的苹果派填饱了肚子，他们坐在沙发上看电视，就在时钟指向零点的时候Stiles睡了过去。

第二天早上Stiles醒过来，对着沙发上的靠垫打了个哈欠。

他做了个梦。他在跟Derek说话，但他记不得他们说了点什么。他们正在Derek的壁炉前，就像他们找到独角兽的那天晚上一样。Stiles躺在Derek的那张奇怪的毛茸茸的毯子上，他的脸蹭着它。

哦，操。

Stiles从沙发上跳了起来，一路跑进了小木屋里。他拿起桌上那个装着迷情剂的瓶子，拔开塞子，放到他的鼻子底下。

榛果咖啡，旧书和——Derek的小木屋里那磨损的木地板的味道。

“这没什么。这完全没事。”Stiles自言自语道，“这个世界上最强大的爱情药剂告诉我我喜欢Derek。太棒了。”

他重新把软木塞塞回瓶子上，头抵着墙，接着他滑到了木屋冰冷的地板上。

他咬着嘴唇思索着这事儿。Derek _的确_ 很棒，从某个“对于他自己来说脾气太暴躁不太好”的角度来说，而Stiles不打算假装这家伙一点都不火辣。外加，他似乎不是一般得能容忍Stiles，这是很少见的一向特质。他能接受他对Derek的mancrush*不是那么柏拉图，迷情剂只是让这事儿看起来比感觉上更加宏大了而已（这其实并不是一件那么小的事，因为现在感觉上这事儿真的超宏大的）。（*mancrush一般是指男人之间无关上床的互相欣赏）

他点了点头，深吸了一口气。那么，他喜欢Derek？那又怎么样？只要他永远永远不提起这茬儿，一切都会没事的。永远。

当他回到房子里的时候，他的爸爸正在把早餐端上餐桌，“现在做魔药是不是有点太早了？”

“呃，是啊，我只是确认一下某些事情。”他坐在了他爸爸对面的椅子上，“那，你爱我对吧？”

“你打碎了什么？”他爸爸问道，头也不抬地继续对付他的鸡蛋。

“什么都没！”Stiles向他保证道，“只是，假设来说——”

“哦，天啊。”

“假设一下，”他重复道，“如果有一个警长，他有个儿子，那个儿子有可能有点同性恋倾向，警长会有什么反应？”

他的父亲看了他一会儿，“我觉得警长不管怎样都不会在乎的，如果有谁对此意见的话，他会一拳打掉他们的牙齿。”

Stiles笑了，“谢谢。”

“不是Scott，对吧？”

Stiles抖了抖，“哦我的——不。天啊，不。”

他爸爸看起来松了口气，“很好，我知道他是你朋友，但是那个男孩儿简直蠢得无药可救。”

Stiles笑出了声，“不，就是，呃，学校里的某个人。”他决定不提工作人员那茬儿，他爸爸的血压已经够高了。

“那么，你没什么需要担心的。”他爸爸用叉子指了指他，“Stilinski家的男人都是众人追逐的目标。”

Stiles嘲讽地笑了笑，指了指自己，“显而易见。”

他往嘴里塞了更多的培根，试着不要去多想好看的、总在沉思的狼人。

-

Laura Hale已经不再偏爱圣诞节了，但她确实很喜欢见到她的弟弟。让她特别高兴的是他不再在那个龙避难所工作了，罗马尼亚真的不是她理想的度假地。而且她许久都没有在冬天见到城堡了。

她没去敲门，她上一次惊到Derek已经是很多年前的事儿了。她直接走了进去，挂好了她的夹克衫。他正坐在沙发上看书。在她开口提问之前他就给她看了书的封面。

她从沙发后面凑过去，给了他一个简单的拥抱，“《地狱男爵》*是什么？”

（*Hellboy，一个漫画，有相应的改编电影）

他翻过几页红的、黑的和灰色的页面，接着合上了书，“麻瓜漫画书。有人推荐的。”

Laura把一缕头发甩到肩后，“你现在接受建议了？因为我一直很想对你那对眉毛做点什么。”她亲切地戳了戳她弟弟脸上那个简直可以独立成章的存在。

Derek只是翻了个白眼，起身去烧水。Laura眨了眨眼睛，通常他至少会因为她的调笑给她一个半真半假的怒吼。回头想一想的话，通常他狂风骤雨般的不爽情绪似乎降级成了多云状态。

她跟着他走到炉子边，“你最近过得怎样？”

他转过身靠在柜台上，“你知道我过得怎么样。”

Laura环起了她的双臂，“拜托了，你在猫头鹰信上只会说满月是怎么过去的或者你担心我。”她揉了揉他的肩膀，“你肯定交到了某些朋友。”

“神奇生物保护课的教授有时候会和我说话。”

“是他推荐了那本书吗？”她打探道——如果她不打听的话她就不是一个好姐姐了。

“不，那是，”他近乎是喜爱地翻了个白眼，“一个七年级生，他给我做我的狼毒药剂。”

“他们让一个学生做你的药剂？”

“他很擅长。”Derek的一只手穿过了自己的头发，“他非常……奇怪。”

Laura挑起了一边的眉毛，“定义一下奇怪。”

“他在我生日的时候做了纸杯蛋糕。”Derek的眉毛皱了起来，“而且他逮到了我正在找的一只独角兽。”

Laura清了清嗓子以掩盖她想笑的冲动。Derek从来不喜欢被人笑，但想象一下，一个倒霉的17岁男生带着独角兽和生日蛋糕进入到她弟弟的生活里，这真是过于喜感了。她的脸上绽放出一个微笑。

“闭嘴。”Derek恼怒地说。

Laura举起了手，“我什么都没说。”她得意地笑了，“我只是觉得你能找到一个跟你有共同爱好的人挺好的。”她说道，声音里已经带上了笑意。

Derek咬紧了牙关，正在此时水壶发出了尖利的呼啸。

“你准备去拿它么？”

他们的假日安静地过去了，Laura给Derek买了三本新小说，而Derek给她买了一条翡翠绿的围巾和一盒巧克力坩埚。他们喝了咖啡，漫步在城堡的地界上。他们在新年夜一直熬到很晚，Derek在午夜的时候亲吻了她的头发。


	5. Chapter 5

那整一个“不去想热辣狼人”的事儿？嗯对啊，不太有效。最近Scott和Allison总是黏在一起，这给了Stiles太多的空余时间去思考他对Derek逐渐升温的感情。

自从圣诞节前的那次见面之后，Stiles就没再见过他，这其实有点好坏参半。一方面来说，这阻止了他让自己出丑；但另一方面来说，Derek真的很酷，而Stiles很确定他们是朋友。

下一个满月还有一周就将到来，这一天Stiles比平时更加难以在课上集中注意力，因为他知道今晚他就要见到Derek，并且给他制作药剂。到午饭的时候他的紧张不安已经到了新境界——他恨不能去咬视线所及的所有东西。

“你在烦什么呢*？”Allison说着在他和Scott对面的座位上坐了下来，“呃，不是有意双关的**。”

（*原文是What’s eating you?）

（**原文是pun not intended）

“哈？”他透过满嘴的苹果咕哝道。

“你又在做那个震动兮兮的事情。”

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，他可以告诉Allison，Allison人很好，赫奇帕奇肯定都是好人。外加，他从来都不擅长保守秘密。

“还记得在做纸杯蛋糕的时候我们讨论的事情么？”

Scott的视线在他们两个身上徘徊，他撅起了嘴，“你们做了纸杯蛋糕？”

Stiles举起一只手让他安静，“吃你的三明治Scott。还记得你当时觉得有事儿正在发生，而我跟你说完全没有么？”

Allison点了点头。

“好的，这仍旧不是 _你知道的_ ，”Stiles不知道她是怎么让他开始这么说的，“但是我有点想要这事儿发生？”他揉了揉自己的后颈。

“哦！好啊，”她朝他咧开嘴笑了，Stiles完全能明白为什么Scott简直为她疯狂，“你说了什么了吗？”

“我还没机会，不过我也不打算说什么。”

Scott吸了口气，“你们两个在说什么？”

Stiles压低了声音，“我有点……喜欢某个人。”

“这是关于Lydia的事儿么？”

“Lydia Martin是一位女神，但我不是在说她，不过如果我说的是她的话，我的人生会简单很多。”

“那么她究竟是谁？”

Stiles用叉子指向了Scott，“对于这个谈话来说这不是必要信息。”他叹了口气，“但是他，呃，可能是一名男性。”

Scott被他的南瓜汁呛到了。

Stiles伸手去拍他的背，因为朋友不会让朋友在上述的第一个朋友试图讨论自己的性取向危机的时候被呛死。

“你是同性恋？”对于Stiles来说，Scott说得太，太过于响了。

Stiles，身为即兴发挥的大师，立刻大声喊了回去，“别找Danny的麻烦！”因为，嘿，那家伙已经很恨他了，而他更希望午饭不要变成出柜派对。

他在Scott头顶上打了一下，“你说话的声音足有十分响，这个对话只适合两分响的讨论声音。”

“抱歉。”Scott咕哝道。

“而且那个词应该是双性恋。我觉得。”

“你觉得那个词是双性恋？”

“不，蠢货，我觉得我是双性恋。”Stiles一手扶着额头。

“你为什么不约他出去？”Scott问道。

“因为我不想这么做。”

Allison歪过头，“为什么不？”

“呃因为我不知道他是不是想要 _你知道的_ ，”认真的，他们可以为同性约会找个更好的词了么？“而且他要比我大那么一点儿。”

“他不可能大太多，我是说，既然他是个七年级生。”Scott说道。

“哦他当然是。”

Allison挑起了眉，“什么？”

他朝教师的长桌歪了下头。

Allison的下巴都要掉下来了，“Stiles！”

“不，不，不！”Stiles用嘴型告诉她“左起第二个”——Scott此时正忙着吃三明治。

她的眼睛扫到了Derek身上，他正在忍受Finstock的长篇大论，“那个管——”Stiles跳了起来一把捂住了她的嘴。

“是的。”他放松了下来，坐回座位上。

她仔细打量了Derek一番，“不差。”

“哈？”Scott问道。

“别担心了。”Stiles和Allison异口同声，接着都笑了出来。

“你们俩真奇怪。”Scott说完就继续吃他的饭了。

“这到底是怎么发生的？”Allison在桌子对面凑近了一点。

“我的留堂得和他一起度过，但是我们现在，可以说是，一起打发时间了？”

“他究竟多大了？”她小声问。

Stiles耸了耸肩，“我不知道，大概30吧？”

“他肯定没到30，”Allison发出了一声嗤笑，“或许你可以问问他？”

事实上Stiles还没想过这个，“你是对的，至少我会知道如果真的有什么不太可能的事儿发生的话，Chris Hansen*会把他折腾成什么样。”

（*美国一个新闻记者，以一档关注潜在性犯罪者并设计抓捕的新闻节目出名）

“谁？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，这些纯血啊。

-

Lydia Martin会杀了Stiles的。通常情况下她并不介意在占卜课上和他搭档。他比他们学院（除了她以外）的其他人都要聪明，而且他为了给她留下好印象总是会倾尽全力，但自从他们放假回来之后，他的心似乎开始绕着别人转了。

“怎么说？”她问道。

Stiles的视线他正迷迷糊糊盯着看的茶杯上抬了起来，“哈？”

Lydia不得不提醒自己她太漂亮了不适合进阿兹卡班，“我的茶叶。你看见了什么？”她要求道，声音已经高了一个八度。

“哦。对。我的错，呃，我不知道，一棵树？”换成其他任何时候他会说玫瑰或者蝴蝶或者其他什么愚蠢的浪漫老一套。今天，他告诉Lydia，那是棵树。

“一棵树？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“你要自己看看吗？”

“不管她是谁Stilinski，她绝对 _不_ 值得我的分数。”

“谁不值得？”他竟然真的有胆量摆出了疑惑的表情。

“你整节课上都在做白日梦幻想着的不管哪个姑娘。”

“我——我没有在做哪个姑娘的白日梦。”

Lydia翻了个白眼，“那么随便哪个男孩，我不在乎，只要你集中注意力。”

Stiles脸红了。Stiles红着脸看着Lydia好像他刚刚被石化了。

哦，这难道不是很有意思么？

通常她不会对Stiles的爱情生活感兴趣，但最近霍格沃茨没什么八卦，而这正是她所需要的。“我只是在开玩笑Stiles，”她用上了她最甜美的声音，“除非那真的是个男孩？是Scott吗？”

Stiles看起来简直是惊恐，“天啊，不。为什么所有人都这么觉得？我是散发着‘性取向为Scott’的气场么？”

“那么他是谁？”

“这无关紧要。”Stiles试着假装Lydia的茶叶很有趣，“不是什么人，行吧？”Stiles咬起了他的嘴唇。

Lydia放过了他，但只是现在，不管早晚，她总是会搞清楚事情的真相的。

-

这天过得比Stiles的预期要慢得多。如果他知道他会在Scott、Allison甚至可能还有Lydia面前出柜的话，他压根就不会起床。他在去魔药教室之前在大厅里抓了一根香蕉。

“好运。”Allison说着朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“好像我需要一样？”Stiles开玩笑道，因为他完全需要。

在等待Derek的时间里他试着找出迷情剂的解药，既因为如果能做出来会很好，也因为魔药总是能让他摆脱他天生的（注意力缺陷）过度活跃状态。

他嘴里咬着半根香蕉，试图终结混合物发出的剧烈的嘶嘶声，这时候Derek来了。

“我会想要知道么？”Derek问道，他坐到了长凳的另一边。

“迷情剂解药。”Stiles叹了口气，把坩埚扔进了水槽。

“你真的做出来了？”

“别那么惊讶，我事实上确实很有才。”他曾以为要回到和Derek平时相处的模式会很难，实际上却容易得多。

“他在他的魔药留堂时间里这么说道。”

“咬我啊。”他从架子上拿起迷情剂，递给Derek，“你闻到了什么？小猪崽？”除去找出Derek喜欢什么这个不单纯的目的之外，还因为没人能质疑Stiles的魔药技能。

“很好，至少这次你找对了动物。”Derek拔开瓶塞，把瓶子凑到鼻子底下，“皮革，”他眨了眨眼睛，生平第一次离惊讶这情绪这么接近，“罗马尼亚的森林，”他皱起了鼻子，“烟味？”

Stiles挑起了一边的眉毛，“所以，啥，你喜欢户外的罗马尼亚摩托车手，他们还有抽烟的习惯？”

Derek把瓶子递了回去，“要么就是你搞错了。”

“反对者。”Stiles在他去柜子里拿狼毒乌头花瓣的路上嘀咕了一句。在他制作狼毒药剂的时候他一言不发，但在药剂开始浸煮之后，他抬头就看见Derek正盯着他看，“那么，你的圣诞节过得如何？收到一个新的灭跳蚤的项圈了？还是一大缸不错的发胶？或者是一件背心？”Stiles冲着Derek身上穿在薰衣草紫色的衬衫下那件深紫色的背心点了点头。这家伙好像有无数套颜色相配的衣服，每一套都有一件背心。

Stiles好奇他是不是有强迫症，他们俩可以一起做首字母缩写病症*的病友。

（*Stiles有ADHD，强迫症英文缩写为OCD，都是疾病全称的首字母缩写）

“我姐姐来看我了。”

“太棒了。我们的狼人神奇女巫过得怎么样？”

Derek翻了个白眼，“她很好，仍旧需要提醒我谁才是小弟。”

Stiles笑了，“抱歉，我无法想象你是任何‘小’的东西。”

“她只比我大两岁，”他交叉起了双臂，“她表现出来的那个样子，你会以为她比我大了十岁。”

Stiles想起了Allison之前的建议，“那她的年纪是……？”

“二十四。”Derek告诉他。

“你只有 _二十二_ ？”Stiles目瞪口呆。

“你是那个想要给我弄个生日派对的人。”Derek的手臂靠到了凳子边上。

“是啊，但是我以为你差不多有30岁了之类的。”

“啥？”Derek看起来像是被冒犯了。

“ _不管怎样了_ ，”Stiles说道，竭尽全力地试图去理解Derek只比他大差不多五岁这个事实，而大五岁意味着相对而言他在“可以搞”这个范畴里，特别是在Stiles自己的十八岁生日也已经快到了的情况下。

“你的圣诞节怎么样？”Derek尴尬地问道，显然不习惯和人“聊聊近况”。

“挺不错的，能见到我爸爸总是很棒。”Stiles在桌上交叉双手，然后把脑袋歇了上去，“他只能自己照顾自己，我有点担心他，你懂么？”

Derek点了点头，“Laura和我相互担心都成习惯了。”

Stiles，难得的，没有说话。他只是认真打量着Derek，柔软的绿眼睛和胡茬儿，私底下很幽默，勇敢到可以去面对龙。他绝对可以看上更糟糕的人。

Derek皱起了眉，“怎么了？”

Stiles露出了微笑，“没什么，不必担心。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我该怎么做？”Stiles把脸埋在他的咒语书里，呻吟了一声。

“只需要魔杖一指然后说清水如泉就可以了，哥们儿。”Scott说道。

Stiles用脑袋猛砸了一下书，“不是那个，蠢货。关于—— _erek-day_ ——的事儿我该怎么做？”

“谁是Eric Day？”Scott问道，这让Allison不得不用手挡住自己的笑容。

“你怎么还没有不小心把自己弄死啊？”Stiles翻了个白眼。

Allison小声在Scott耳边说了点什么，让他发出了一声恍然大悟的“哦”。

“对啊。那么我们的进攻方案是什么？”Stiles咬着指甲问道。

“直接告诉他你的感觉呗。”Scott说道，因为他生活在一个幻想世界里，在那里告诉一个漂亮姑娘你的行为举止像一个彻头彻尾的蠢货是因为你爱她能够真的让那个漂亮姑娘也爱你。

“有其他不那么疯狂的主意么？”Stiles问道。

Allison皱起了眉，疑惑不解，因为不幸的是她正是上面提到的那个漂亮姑娘。

“哦看在——”Lydia吸了口气，坐到了Stiles身边。

“哦，Lydia来了。Hi Lydia，欢迎来到我的感情危机讨论，难得一次这个危机跟你没关系。”Stiles说道，他的手撑着下巴。

“放松Stiles，我是来这儿帮你把那个好看的管理员弄到手的。顺便说一句，做得好，这目标定得可够高的。”

“你真的是？我是说，你真的是来帮我的？”Stiles怀疑地问道。

她耸了耸肩，“我也没别的事儿可做啊。”

“好吧，你有什么主意？”

“你要带他去约会。”她轻松地说道，好像这事儿并不是既荒谬又恐怖一样。

“我不能直接约他出去。”

Lydia挑起了一边的眉毛，“我说了约他么？提议做某件事情只会给人拒绝的机会。你要带他去约会。如果他不是完全是个白痴的话他会自己发现的，然后皮球就在他那边了。”她打量了他一番，“你看起来就像是希望让对方占据主动的那种人。”

Stiles看向Allison，“那是个侮辱么？”

“他已经足够喜欢你到总是跟你混一块儿了，”Lydia继续说道，“所以你还是挺有机会的。有了我的帮助，那几率就是百分之百了。”

“如果是其他任何人这么说道话，我会非常肯定他们在耍我，但是我还没见过你在任何事情上失败，所以我想我相信你。”

Lydia撅起了嘴，“你将会运用你那奇异的魅力让他在这周末跟你一起去霍格莫德。我恰巧知道Jackson会在地窖里开个派对，所以几乎没有人会在那里质问为什么你在和教职工交流感情。”

“而且我们能确保你穿得……”Allison自己掐断了话头，看起来有点尴尬。

“比你平时穿得要好。”Lydia替她说完了。

“我平时穿得有什么不对吗？”Stiles问道，维护性地塞了下自己T恤的下摆。

“我有那么多的工作要做啊。”Lydia叹了口气。

-

一天晚上，晚饭之后Stiles在礼堂外面逮住了Derek。逮住他的意思是，像个疯子一样在走廊里追着他跑了一小段。如果他有个不错的名声要保护的话他可能会吓到。

“有事？”Derek问道，显然觉得Stiles试图假装自己没有上气不接下气的样子很有趣。

“我们这周末会去霍格莫德。”Stiles蹦出一句。

“挺好。”Derek说完就继续迈开步子。

Stiles小跑着跟上他，“听着，关于‘我们’这个词有个很有意思的地方，它是第一人称复数。我是那个第一人称，而你是我的复数。”

Derek皱起眉，张开嘴准备发表不同意见，但Stiles举起一只手让他保持安静，“在你开口之前，想想你在跟谁说话以及一旦我决定要做什么事情阻止我的是件多么不可能的事情。”

Derek猛地合上嘴，他放弃似的叹了口气，“周六见。”他低声说了一句，随即走开了。

-

周六的到来既花去了永久那么久也快得不能接受。当Lydia在他的箱子里帮他翻找适合的衣服的时候，Stiles有点慌了。

“梅林啊，你所有的衣服全都是格子的么？”Lydia一脸痛苦地看着他手里紫色和黄色相间的衣服。

“我觉得里面应该有几件条纹的吧。”Stiles毫无帮助地说道。

“这儿。”Lydia把一件黑色的纽扣衬衣和他的蜘蛛侠T恤塞进他手里，“红色绝对是你的颜色而黑色会让你看起来更成熟。”

“成熟？成熟很好，有魅力会更好不过成熟就可以了。”

Lydia拍了拍他的脸颊——力道正巧让他有点疼，“自信，Stiles。如果你不觉得你很火辣的话，其他人也不会这么觉得。”

“而且你确实挺火辣的。”Allison说着轻推了他一下。

“是吗？那为什么我不得不去跟学生这个人群以外的人约会啊？”Stiles问道，他已经开始有点儿紧张过度了。

“因为你是个怪人，大家容易觉得你让人不舒服。”Lydia看着镜子里的自己说道，“但是Derek也很奇怪，所以我想这对他可能有反效果，既然到现在他都还没夹着尾巴跑掉。”

Allison耸了耸肩，“而且如果他不觉得你超棒的话，那他可以下地狱去了。”

Lydia理了理她自己的头发，“或者你可以给他下咒，直到他后悔了为止。”她说道，因为她不单很吓人而且是个好朋友。这点来说，是啊，并不是他最开始希望他们所成为的，但是十之八九比他希望的好太多了。

Lydia把双手放到他肩上，“现在，记住我教过你的，然后就去做你那个招人讨厌的、极有魅力的自己，那么你就能毫不费力地让他绕着你那时不时抽搐的细手指们打转了。”

-

Stiles自己反复念着“自信”在城堡外的冷风中因为紧张和寒冷而瑟瑟发抖，这让他在其他学生眼里看起来像个疯子，但是带来的意外之喜是，他们给他让出了一片空地正巧方便他等着Derek。

“是那些魔药的烟雾最终还是进了你的脑子，毁掉了你仅存的那点儿理智，还是你又忘了穿件像样点的斗篷？”

Stiles猛地转过身朝着Derek笑了出来，“嘿。”

Derek打量了他一番，Stiles意识到自己还在抖，于是强迫自己停了下来。Derek翻了个白眼，扯下自己的斗篷盖在Stiles身上。

“你自己不会冷么？”

Derek挑起了一边的眉毛，然后轻轻地拉了拉他身上那件又长又厚的翡翠绿外套的领子。

“你怎么就连不说话都能显得自命不凡啊？”在他们启程朝霍格莫德走去的时候Stiles问道。

Derek耸了耸肩。

“你是故意的是吧？”

Derek点了点头。

“真可爱，很有趣，你简直能让人笑抽过去，Hale。”Stiles抵挡着吐舌头的冲动。

“想要我在这儿的那个人是你。”

“那是因为我内里是个受虐狂，而只有你可怕到能够满足我的需要。”Stiles用肩膀碰了碰Derek的肩，“而且别装得你很不乐意离开你那小屋似的。你肯定无聊得要死了，需要你去管理的所有土地现在都被雪埋了。”

“嗯，很显然我想要找人陪我想疯了。”

“我可以把你留给那边那群三年级生，从我们上路开始，那个金发的就一直在朝你看，嗯，至少在朝你的翘臀看。”Stiles冲着他们身后那群窃窃私语的姑娘们点了点头。

Derek拉着Stiles加快了脚步。

“嘿，那提醒了我，”他们一离开那群女生的视线Stiles就开口了，“为什么我对你没印象？”

“什么？”

“我们应该有几年是一起在学校里的。”Stiles说道。

Derek皱起了眉，“火灾发生之后我就离开了学校，那时你应该正好在读一年级。你没听说那事儿？”

“我只有十一岁，我当时正忙于别让自己在楼梯上迷路，没空关心八卦。”

Derek嘴角抬了抬，好像他正考虑要不要露出微笑。

“那几年真是太黑暗了，”Stiles说着把话题从可怕的家庭悲剧那儿岔开，“我当时留着奇怪的……嗯，锅盖头，而且我当时没在服用Adderall，所以我整个人就更奇怪了。”

“Adderall？”Derek问道。

“那是呃，一种麻瓜药剂。帮助我集中注意力。”

Derek思索着点了点头，“你是更喜欢麻瓜的东西么？”

“呃，电这东西棒透了，但是那没法儿和骑扫帚*比，以及我得要求你忽视可能存在的双关含义。”

（*riding a broom，嗯，可以是个dirty joke。）

“我会努力约束我自己。”Derek面无表情地说道。

他们到达霍格莫德之后，Stiles无法抑制住自己的笑容，在他看来，这个小村庄在冬天看起来最漂亮。在家里的壁炉架上他们还放着他妈妈水晶雪球，而走进这里就好像走进了那些水晶雪球里。

他拉着Derek的手腕把他拖进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。在他们走到门口的时候，Derek用看疯子的眼神看着他（到现在这时候他早该知道这种眼神对Stiles完全无效）。

“热巧克力。”Stiles强调完就带着Derek走了进去。

Lydia是对的，这个小茶馆几乎就被遗弃了，他们挑了一张角落里有小桌布的桌子坐了下来。

“有个派对。”Stiles一把他的热巧克力拿到手就这么解释道。

Derek的视线从他的茶上移了开来，他扫视着空荡荡的商店，“还有其他人被邀请了吗？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，“在学校里。Jackson，跟我同一年的一个斯莱特林，他在地窖那边儿开了个派对，每个人都总是会去。”

Derek歪了歪头，“你为什么不去？”

“这可能会让你感到震惊但，我算不上受欢迎。”Stiles嘲讽道。

Derek的眉毛蹙了起来，“你不受欢迎？”

“你见过我了么？”

“就只是，”Derek耸了耸肩，“我总是觉得如果我能更像你一点儿的话，那我在学校里就不会没几个朋友了。”

“像我一样招人嫌？”

“开朗。”Derek说道，“有趣，友好，看起来不吓人。”

“很抱歉让你失望了不高兴先生，我和你一样是个loser。尽管我比你有趣多了。”

“那是自然。”Derek说道。

他们喝完饮料之后，Stiles就把Derek拉去了蜂蜜公爵。在Derek打开他的手替他付了他的糖羽毛笔的钱的时候，他绝对没有吓到。他们在书籍与卷轴*里花了太多太多的时间，但他们都沉醉在书本里所以Stiles觉得这没什么问题。

（*Tomes and Scrolls，霍格莫德里的一家书店，找了一下没找到中文版里的翻译，如果有人知道的话请务必告诉我）

在回城堡的路上Stiles跟Derek说了有一次Scott在打人柳下面困了六个小时的事儿（Deaton教授把他救了出来，他只是扭伤了手腕而已），而Derek跟Stiles说了他对《地狱男爵》的看法（Liz是他最喜欢的角色，不过显而易见，Abe是最酷的那个）。他们为了哪种魔法生物会在战斗中获胜而争论了起来（蝎狮*会打败八眼巨蛛的，毫无疑问）。

（*人头狮身蛇尾或蝎尾的传说生物）

“看见了吧？这没那么糟糕。”他们走到了Derek的小木屋门口的时候，Stiles这么说道。

“我想是吧。”Derek靠着他的门框说道。

“在我请你一起来的时候你看起来好像我说的是我想锯掉你的一条手臂。”Stiles双手叉着腰，“承认吧，你过得挺高兴的。”

“我想这算不上悲惨。”

“这个答案我可以接受了。”Stiles咧开嘴笑了。

Derek直起身不再靠着门框，朝着他靠了过去，“Stiles？”

“哈？”是Stiles仅有的回答因为wow，Derek的眼睫毛现在离他非常之近。他的眼睫毛一直都有这么长吗？

Derek的一只手放到了Stiles的肩上，Stiles的大脑当即短路，而他的心脏可能随时会在他的胸腔里爆炸。

“我能把我的斗篷拿回来了吗？”

Stiles觉得他的脸一路红到了耳朵根，“当然。”他的手指笨拙地摸索着去解斗篷，解开之后他把斗篷递了过去。

“Stiles？”Derek又说道。

“什么？”Stiles回答道，无比急切地想要回到他的宿舍里，在那里他可以带着一点点尊严死于窘迫。

Derek露出了微笑，“比起锯掉我的手臂，今天过得要好多了。”


	7. Chapter 7

情人节正巧在满月的前一周，Stiles不确定这算是他运气好还是运气差，但不管怎样，正巧在今天他得在晚上和Derek在魔药教室里碰面，而就如字面意义上一样，每一个Stiles认识的人都跑去做用不着他去担心的事情了，因为只有他正忙着痛苦地求而不得。

“所以，你准备提起这茬儿么，还是应该我来？”Stiles朝着Derek从包里倒出来的那堆多到近乎荒唐的糖果们点了点头。

Derek苦笑了一下，“这只是那些没被人下了爱情药剂的。”

“某人可真受欢迎。”Stiles从包里拿出了一个盒子，看了看盒子上附带的卡片，“Wow，真是够单刀直入的啊，Danny。”

“拿去吃吧，我专门带来给你的，我只会把他们全扔了。”

“你是在把好几磅跟踪狂送的巧克力转赠给我吗？”Stiles捂着自己的心口，“非常不幸，这是别人为我做过的最好的事情了——呃除了Scott把我从井里救出来那次。”Stiles举起手拦住了Derek即将提出的问题们，“那是一个又长又会给人留下创伤的故事，故事里包括了一只妖精和一个锁腿咒，我真的更希望别想起这事儿来。”

Derek脸上的表情像极了他爸爸——这简直有点惊悚了——有一次Stiles告诉他爸，他不小心把邻居家的猫变成了留声机，他爸爸脸上就是这个表情。

“你会下象棋么？”Stiles问道。

Derek因为话题的突然跳跃而眨了眨眼睛，“会？”

“棒极了。”Stiles从他的包里拿出了棋盘，十分感激Allison在他们五年级的时候给了他一个施过魔法的无底包。

二十分钟以后Stiles看着他的骑士把Derek的王砸成碎片，咧开嘴笑了。

“我干掉了你的皇后。我干掉了你大部分的棋子，你究竟怎么还能赢？”Derek朝着棋盘皱起了眉，好像棋盘上有着宇宙的奥秘。

“别担心，”Stiles伸手拍了拍桌子对面Derek的肩膀，“就算是Lydia也赢不了我，她的成绩差不多是十四年来所有学生里最好的。”

Derek只是摇了摇头，“给我解释一下，你能做出高级魔药，你能说出马人交配仪式的详细历史，但是你不是你们班里成绩最好的学生，这是怎么回事？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“我不喜欢无聊的课程，这可是魔法，我想要看到有事儿发生。”

Derek看了他一会儿，然后站起了身，“好吧。”他从他的衣袖里抽出他的魔杖，朝着教室里没人的方向伸了出去，并站直了他的身体。Derek深吸了一口气，Stiles注意到他在微笑，“呼神护卫。”

Derek魔杖的杖尖喷出了一道明亮的光，一缕缕白色的蒸汽飘扬转动直到最终形成了一只大猫，它用它那四条强壮的腿在魔药教室里奔跑跳跃。

“哇。”Stiles说道。

Derek转向他，那只猫消失在了空气中，“那是守护神咒。”

“那简直棒透了。我甚至都不知道那是用来干嘛的，但是那棒透了。”

“主要是用来抵抗摄魂怪和伏地蝠的，不过Laura一直在向我演示怎么用它们来传递信息。”

“摄魂怪？你是说那群戒灵*兮兮的阿兹卡班守卫么？”

（*出处是《魔戒/指环王》，可以参考电影里的造型，确实和摄魂怪挺像）

Derek都没有停下来问关于这个梗的问题，显然已经习惯了Stiles总是说些难以理解的话，“是的。你想学这个咒语么？”

“不，我觉得我还是把所有会飘的丛林猫都留给你吧。”Stiles熄灭了狼毒药剂坩埚下的火焰，走到桌子另一边的Derek身边。

“那是头美洲狮。”Derek说道，“每个人的守护神形象都不一样，依据每个人的性格而来的。”

“我有个灵魂动物？”Stiles朝空中挥了挥拳头，“好啊，来吧，教我。”

Derek环起了双臂，“这不是个简单的咒语。你需要找到一份快乐的记忆，然后将精神集中在那上面。”

“听起来挺简单的。”

“你能闭嘴么？”Derek翻了个白眼，“不是任何一个快乐的记忆，必须是你能想到的最让你高兴的。这就是为什么这个咒语能抵挡摄魂怪——他们吸取快乐为食，让人只剩下负面情绪。一个完整的守护神完全由正面力量组成，所以摄魂怪不能影响它。”

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，点了点头，“酷。所以只需要让自己高兴起来，伸出魔杖，然后发射？”

“差不多吧。”

Stiles闭上眼睛，试着集中精力。那个时候他只有四岁。他的妈妈把他带到了地下室里，他一开始并不想去，因为地下室里很黑，但是她拉着他的手，向他保证会没事的，所以他跟着她去了。他们一走完楼梯，她就交叉双腿坐在地上，把他拉上了她的膝盖。

“准备好了吗，小蒲绒绒？”她问道。

“准备好了。”他回答道。他不知道他应该为什么做准备，但是他知道他准备好了，因为她正在他身边，她会处理好任何他做不好的事情。

她捏了捏他的肩膀，“荧光闪烁。”她轻声说道。突然之间，他们被明亮的光芒包围了，那光芒是从她的魔杖顶端冒出来的。

他倒吸了口气，“你是怎么做到的？”

她的笑声在地下室里回响，“ _魔法_ 。”

Stiles紧紧握住了他的魔杖，“呼神护卫。”

他的魔杖射出了一道白色的光芒，他却被强大的后座力击飞了，直接摔进了工作台里。

“我的天啊。”Derek说着跑上前扶起Stiles，让他坐了起来。

Stiles揉了揉自己的后脑勺，那里刚刚跟桌角亲密接触了一下，“我成功了吗？”

“不完整，但的确是个守护神。”Derek说道，他检查着Stiles的脑袋，“你还好么？”

Stiles站起身，甩了甩自己的肩膀，“我经历过更糟的。”

“我觉得你有脑震荡。”

Stiles摇了摇头，成功做到了没有因为疼痛而退缩，“我得过很多次脑震荡，这不是其中之一。”他捡起了他的魔杖，“好的，第二次就会好的。”

“Stiles，这是高级魔法，这需要练习。”

Stiles嗤笑了一声，“我是个天才，我才不需要练习。”

“你是个白痴，以及在你把自己的脑袋砸开花之后我可不会把你送到医务室里去。”

“那么，你大概得把我教得更好，那样我就不会在Harris的地板上流血致死了。”

Derek叹了口气，“好吧，你的姿态差劲极了。”

Stiles露出了一个假笑，“我可不知道，我觉得我体型还不错。”

“说真的。没有人教过你怎么决斗吗？”他向Stiles走了过来，抓住了他的手肘，把的手臂调整到让他更为满意的姿势，“如果你能够站稳的话，你被击飞出去的次数会少很多。”

“啊哈。”Stiles和Derek之间只隔着一英寸半的空气，他急切地想把注意力放到这以外的任何一件事上。

“再试试。”Derek说道，当Stiles看向他的时候，他正在微笑。

“是啊。”Stiles说道，把精神集中到回忆而不是Derek身上。守护神仍旧没有成型，但是至少Stiles没有再跟家具亲密接触。

他又试了几次，直到Derek伸手盖住了他拿着魔杖的手，“在我说这是高级魔法的时候我是认真的。你没办法一个晚上就掌握它。”

Stiles笑了，“你总不能怪我试了吧。”

“你只是想要另一个可以乱来的咒语而已。”Derek说道，而Stiles没办法不去注意到他并没有把手拿开。

“你是在暗示说我的意图不单纯么？”

Derek挑起了一边的眉毛，“哦，我没在暗示，我是在明说。你总是乱来。”

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，他盯着Derek的眼睛——它们正跟随他舔嘴唇的这个动作而移动着，“我的确 _就是_ 一个喜欢捣乱的人啊。”

“显而易见。”Derek几乎是在耳语了，Stiles下定了决心——让其他一切都滚蛋去吧——他向前迈了一步吻了Derek。Derek抬起手，在他投入这个吻的过程中，捧起了Stiles的脑袋。Stiles扔掉了他的魔杖，搂着Derek的腰把他拉近。他仍由Derek压了上来一路舔进他嘴里，Stiles的手指紧紧扣着他的腰。

“哦我的 _天啊_ 。”他们分开之后Stiles说道。

Derek又向后退了一步，“我不应该这么做。”

“不，你非常应该这么做。我是刚才那事儿的狂热粉丝，我为那个会买票的。”

“我不是有意的。”Derek说道，Stiles从没见过他这么不确定的样子。

“你不是 _有意_ 就在刚才把我吻得灵魂出窍的？”Stiles交叉起了双臂，“你刚才是绊了一下然后砸到我嘴上了吗？是不是你的舌头在你受惊的时候会条件反射地伸出来啊？”

“你是个学生。”

“所以呢？”Stiles说道，“那就意味着你不喜欢我了？”

“那意味着我 _不能_ 喜欢你，Stiles。”Derek走近几步，“我是员工，我在这里工作。我可能会被开除的，而且并没有多少地方愿意雇我这种人的。”

Stiles仰起头呻吟了一声，“我猜也是。”

Derek捏了捏Stiels的手臂，“抱歉。”

“我知道你不能什么的，”Stiles说，“但是看在我的理智的份上，你的确是喜欢我的，是吧？”

“Stiles，我停止吻你的唯一原因是我 _真的_ 非常需要这份工作。”

“好吧我也喜欢你，”Stiles说，“而且我真的非常不希望你变成一个既悲伤又无家可归的狼人，只能在翻倒巷变戏法为生。所以我同意，你的工作比我的那些感觉更重要。”他伸出了手，“朋友？”

Derek握住了他的手，摇了摇，“当然。”

“那我就准备走到这儿来了，”Stiles走回到他的坩埚边，“然后装好你的狼毒药剂，然后假装这整个事儿一点儿也不超级尴尬。”他安静地准备好了药剂，递给Derek，然后朝门边走去。

“Stiles？”

Stiles转过身，他的手还放在门把手上，“什么？”

“我真的很抱歉。”

Stiles点了点头，朝宿舍走去。


	8. Chapter 8

这没什么大不了的。

多多少少吧，Stiles继续制作魔药，Derek继续保持非常美好以及不可获得。不过这没事，又不是说Stiles没有经历过“因为他不能拥有的完美人士而痛苦不已”这类事情。

“你能别这样了么？”看见了吧？这儿现在就有一个。“你现在的样子别人看一眼都觉得难受。”Lydia轻轻地踢了一下他的小腿。

Stiles把脸更深地埋进草丛里，“让我一个人在这儿清清静静地忧郁。”

“这是一整年来我们看到的第一个好天气，”她在他肩上戳了一下，“你正在毁掉它。”

“我甚至都没有在做任何事。”Stiles对着草丛说道，草丛能理解他。

“一点儿没错，”Lydia说道，“你坐着一动不动，这完全不正常。”

“我们会魔法，不正常完全就是我们的常态。”

“别对我耍小聪明，我比那好多了。”

在那之后，她没有再打扰他，但不幸的是，Scott没有获得相同的通知，因为几分钟之后他在Stiles身边“扑通”一声坐了下来，摇晃着他的肩，“你睡着了吗？”

“不，我正在忧伤中。”

“哦。”Scott说道，关于忧伤他可是知道一二的，Allison在六年级的时候甩过他一次，Stiles可以对天发誓，至少有一个月，他长袍肩膀那个位置上一直有一小块儿是潮湿的——Scott抽泣的产物。

Stiles翻过身掩面躺着，“我觉得我被诅咒了。”

“真的吗？”Scott问道，他的语气太过激动了。

“哦，你才没被诅咒呢。”Lydia不耐烦地说道。

“那你要怎么解释我一个接一个地喜欢上我永远不能约出去的完美人士？”

Lydia理了理她的头发，“良好的品味和糟糕的时机。”

“时机糟透了。规定糟透了。危险的魔法生物糟透了。”

“危险的魔法生物？”Lydia问道。

“你不同意？”Stiles问道，他希望她不要逼他，他更希望能够避免意外帮Derek出柜。

Lydia翻了个白眼，“我会原谅你的不理智行为的，考虑到你今天晚上得去见你的非男友。”

“你真是太好了，我现在高兴得简直过了头，我可能会直接朝你扑过来。”Stiles面无表情地说道。

“请别，你浑身上下都有味儿。”

Stiles坐起身，闻了闻自己的腋窝，“我才没有。”

Scott为了保险起见也检查了一下，因为最好的朋友会把鼻子戳到对方的腋下去。

“拜托了，自从三年级开始你就浑身上下都是魔药烟雾的味道。”Lydia说着皱起了她小巧而完美的鼻子，“你们两个只是太习惯了注意不到而已。”

Stiles眨了眨眼睛，“真的么？”

“你闻起来就像个烟囱。”Lydia耸了耸肩，“我以为你知道，只是不在乎了而已。”

“哦我的天啊。”Stiles说道，想起了几个月之前他对Derek说的关于那个罗马尼亚车手的笑话。

“放松，”Lydia说道，“我很确定你能折腾出什么新魔药来除掉你身上的味道。”

“不。”Stiles说道，他激动地一把抓住了她的手臂。她愤懑地看了看他，又看了看他的手，“我正把手拿开呢*。”他说着往后移了移并拿开了自己的手，这样他就稍稍远离了Lydia的施法范围。“我是说，记得我做出了迷情剂么？”

Scott点了点头，Lydia看上去有些惊异。

“我让他闻了那个。他说他闻到了皮革和他曾经工作过的森林的味道，还有烟味。”

Lydia的眼睛因为理解而瞪大了，接着她给了他一个同情的表情。

“是啊。”Stiles说道。

-

Stiles比Derek先到魔药教室。最近几次他一直在这么做，跟他相处的时间短一点会让事情简单一些。Stiles或许会对此感到糟糕，前提是，如果Derek在每次看到Stiles已经在让的狼毒药剂浸煮的时候，露出的表情不是感激的话，。

“这是花月。”在Derek走进来的时候Stiles说道。

“什么？”

“印第安人给了每个满月不同的名字。五月份是花月，或者牛奶月。我想那取决于你问的是谁。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“一月份是狼月。”

“很有意思。”

“你们巫师如果有因特网的话就会知道这类事儿了。”

“你也是个巫师。”Derek指了出来。

“混血。”Stiles纠正他，“我得到两个世界里的精华，就像Hannah Montana*一样，如果你有电的话你就会知道她是谁了。”

（*呃，Miley Cyrus在Disney电视频道上的成名作，女主角Hannah Montana同时是一个Pop Star和普通女生，靠改变头发颜色来隐瞒大众）

Derek翻了个白眼，“关于这事儿我们已经谈过六次了，我不想要个电视机，Stiles。”

“你会这么说只是因为你从来没看过Firefly*。”

（*一季就砍但死忠超多的科幻剧，制片人Joss Whedon）

Derek咬紧了牙，“如果你又要开始唱那首歌，我会揍你的。”

“就好像你会冒险弄坏我这张好看的脸一样。”Stiles说着伸手抚摸了一下自己的脸颊。

“Stiles。”Derek说道，声音里带着一丝警告。

“干嘛？”Stiles举起双手，“我只是在说你柏拉图式地不想要我不再长得这么好看。非常柏拉图， _非常痛苦得_ 柏拉图。”

“Stiles。”Derek又说了一遍，只是这一次听起来他像是在请求。

“对不起。”Stiles说道。在Derek握住他的手的时候他的眉毛挑了起来。

“住嘴，我正柏拉图式地握着你的手。”Derek说道，他的拇指拂过Stiles的指关节。

Stiles得意地笑了，“你想要柏拉图式地亲热一下么？”

“Stiles。”Derek说着捏了下他的手。

“嘿，值得一试嘛。”Stiles捏了回去，“你和我差不多可以说有着糟糕透顶的运气。”

Derek翻了个白眼，“你不觉得这说得有点太轻了么？”

Stiles笑出了声，“你跟我说这个？明年，如果我想成为一个魔药大师的话，我就要么得在Harris手底下要么在某个菲律宾女人手底下实习了。”

Derek同情地朝他皱起了眉，“菲律宾人还挺和蔼的。”

“你正在表现出积极向上的一面这个事实，是现在我的人生究竟有多荒唐的一个标志。”

“至少你不是个狼人。”Derek说道。

Stiles低头看向他们握在一起的手，“那还真是让一切都不同了。”

-

Stiles尽全力在避免杀掉什么人或者他自己的情况下度过这一年，他最终成功做到了。他的脑海里闪过一些事：现在他毕业了，那他的留堂就真正结束了；在过去七年里，几乎每晚他都和那五个人一起度过，现在也结束了。他低头看向自己那黑色的霍格沃茨领带，手指拂过黑色丝绸上红蓝黄绿的条纹，他露出了微笑。

这有些奇怪。

他知道这不会是他最后一次见到这些城堡，但是当他坐在船上，穿过湖面，看见霍格沃茨变得越来越小的时候，他仍旧感觉到空气中浓重的终结之感。这让他感觉到有股力量在拉扯着他的胸腔，让他不得不去碰了碰Scott的肩膀。

Scott裂开嘴笑了，他伸手环住Stiles的肩，“感觉很奇怪，是吧？”Scott准备进入职业联盟，Allison也是，他们会变成魁地奇界有史以来最异常有才也最异常可爱的一对。

Stiles对此感到异常自豪。Lydia也是，不过那不是什么意外的事。她会给世界上最好的解咒师之一当学徒，Stiles知道她只可能会做得非常棒。

Stiles么，嗯，他有他自己的计划。

他们下了船朝霍格莫德走去，罗斯默塔夫人给他们所有人提供了一轮免费的黄油啤酒。Stiles看到Jackson用一个长颈瓶分发火焰威士忌，他觉得还有其他人也在这么做，但是现在显然没人在乎了，他们现在可都是巫师界顶天立地的成年人了。

如果不是有点苦乐参半的话，这其实是一种很好的感觉，Allison和Lydia亲了他的脸颊，而Scott胡乱地在他嘴上亲了一下因为他们的关系就是有这么铁（并且Scott可能喝了不止一点火焰威士忌）。他甚至从Danny那里得到了一个尴尬的拥抱，更不用提还有一些人他根本认不出是跟他同一个年级的。

几个小时之后他偷偷从派对上溜了出去，往城堡走。他走过城堡外的空地，径直朝向Derek的木屋走去。他没费神去敲门，而是径直走了进去。他觉得如果Derek想要点儿私人空间的话，他会锁上自己的门的。

Derek正站在他那铸铁火炉的边上，炉子上有一口大锅，在Stiles进门的时候他没有回头，只是继续搅拌着他在煮的东西。

“祝贺你了。”他说道。

Stiles朝炉子走过去，偷看Derek的锅，“对，我现在是个成年的大巫师了，可以照着我自己的心意随便乱来了，你有觉得自豪么？”他试着从炉子里偷土豆但是Derek用木勺把他的手砸开了。

Derek微笑道，“事实上我确实挺自豪的。现在我们得希望你别进阿兹卡班了。”

Stiles斜倚在柜台边，“哦不，我准备把那个留给重聚的时候。”

“那么，”Derek说道，他的眼睛黏在锅子里旋转着的蔬菜上，“对于菲律宾人你感到期待么？”

Stiles咧嘴笑了，“你没听到那个好消息么？Harris教授是个食死徒。”Stiles到现在都还没数完他在这个赌约上赢到的金加隆们。

“那怎么就是个好消息了？”

“因为他们会把他这个疯子送去阿兹卡班，理由是他总是把可怜的小混血扔给又大又吓人的狼人做留堂。而且你知道的，他企图杀死几个麻瓜出生的学生。”

“你是唯一一个会从积极的角度看待这件事的人。”

“嘿，他们可都还活着。”Stiles反驳道。这是真的，Harris瞄准了一个安静的赫奇帕奇五年级生——叫Lahey什么的——但结果出乎了他的意料，那个孩子和他的两个朋友发出了不少高阶的决斗咒语。这就是霍格沃茨最棒最光辉的孩子们，以友情的名义，他们随时都准备着狠狠把敌人教训一顿。

“总而言之，”Stiles说道，“这就意味着霍格沃茨需要一名新的魔药教授，而那位来自马尼拉的女士跟Deaton教授关系很好，他说服了她接受这个职位。我会在这里做她的学徒。”Stiles整个人都明亮了起来。

Derek眨了眨眼睛，“所以……”

“所以，今年九月，我会在这里，你会在这里，我们两个都不会是学生。”Stiles沿着柜台慢慢朝他靠近。

Derek点了点头，“没错。”

Stiles朝他翻了个白眼，“你能闭上嘴然后跟我约会么？”

“那肯定是可以安排的。”Derek说着关掉了炉子。

Stiles拉着Derek背心的下摆——今天是橙色的——把他拉近，“你确定我们不会因此惹上麻烦吧？”

“我们肯定会收到一些注目，”Derek说着用他的双臂圈住了Stiles，把他的脸压向他的颈边，“非常不礼貌而且极度审视的注目。”他抵着Stiles的肩胛骨说道。

Stiles后撤了一点以便冲着Derek微笑，“哥们，我早就已经会得到那种目光了。到现在我差不多已经免疫了。”

“好吧，既然如此，”Derek的指尖沿着Stiles的下巴滑动，接着他在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。Stiles努力克制住微笑回吻他，但是这不是什么大不了的事儿，他们会有足够的时间去做这两件事的。


	9. Epilogue

Stiles很暖和。

他很暖和，他正被一堆毯子包裹在一个毛茸茸的蚕茧里，他的思维在一个美妙的地方飘荡，那里正巧介于睡眠和清醒之间，在那里你有足够的清醒度来享受你所处的极度舒服的环境。

Derek正和他一起分享着这个棒极了的蚕茧，而且Derek也是大部分温暖的来源。

“起来，Laura来了。”

Stiles认真地考虑要把他从这蚕茧里驱逐出去。

“她是你姐姐，你起来。”

“我起来了。”Derek说着破坏了神圣的蚕茧，把毯子拉了开来。

“那为什么我还得起来？”Stiles说着滑到了Derek之前躺着的那一小块温暖的床垫上。

Derek只是翻了个白眼，拿起他深红色的背心和红色的衬衫，“因为你也住在这儿，而且，如果你不起来跟她打招呼的话，她会把她的礼物收回去，还会在你的食物里下毒。”

Stiles放弃了蚕茧。

Laura踢掉了她靴子上的雪之后就立刻给了Stiles一个大大的拥抱，“梅林啊，你真人看起来甚至要更可爱。”她给了他一个满是阳光和小猫的笑容——是Derek那个的完美翻版，“你怎么会想要跟这只sour wolf在一起的？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“就他身上那种纯粹的魅力，我怎么能抵挡得了？”

Derek只是看着他们两个，看上去有点受惊。

“我想我们搞坏了他。”Laura假装对着他耳语。

“如果这是个永久性的事儿，你觉得我能留着他的扫帚么？”

Laura挑起了一边的眉毛，“我更想要让我的弟弟完整无缺，谢谢。”

Stiles咧开嘴笑了，“我指的是他的光轮，不过另外那个也不差*。”  
（*原文是but that’s not a bad ride either，联系前文依旧是dirty joke）

Laura的眼睛瞪大了，“我现在很矛盾，既想因为我的弟弟有私人生活了而表示惊恐，又想嘲笑他为此付出的代价。”

“个人来说，我支持嘲笑他为此付出的代价。”

“我们现在能不能谈点别的了？”Derek请求道，他把水壶放了上去。

Laura笑了，“你想要什么都行，Dee Dee。”

Derek猛地转过了身，“Laura。”

Laura猛地扑坐到沙发上，把脚也抬了上去，“放松，我只是在调戏你。”她拍了拍她身边的坐垫，“Stiles，你过得怎么样？”

Stiles坐到她边上，也抬起了脚，盘腿坐着，“大多数时候都工作过度，对于一个小巧又漂亮的人来说，Morrell教授有点儿像一个冷酷无情的奴隶主。”

Laura点了点头，“我可以为小巧可爱的女性们所拥有的韧性做保证。”Stiles非常确定她可以。

“不过，我正在越做越好了，事故也更少了，”Stiles说着把他缠着绷带的手伸到自己面前，“Derek对此很高兴。”

“我更喜欢胸口没有三级烧伤的你，抱歉了。”

Stiles仰起头靠着沙发，“那只有一次！而且如果你还记得的话，那不是我的错。”

“是啊，因为是斯莱特林们告诉你带着爆炸性液体到处跑是个好主意的。”Derek说着拿着三杯咖啡放到了桌上。他坐到Stiles身后，把他拉到自己胸口，这样他们两个就都面对着Laura了。

“你只是在气你不是那个把我抱去医务室的人。”Stiles说道，“Allison抢了你那亮闪闪的骑士装。”

“我很确定下一次你把自己弄到行动不能的时候，我会有机会的。”Derek说着伸手揉着Stiles的后背。

“梅林的胡子啊，我想吐了。”Laura说道，但是她在微笑，“你们俩整天都这样么，坐在随便什么地方，表现得可爱到让人反胃？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“我们还会编织。”

“哦，我知道，我收到了你们的猫头鹰，Derek给我做了一个装锅子的套子做生日礼物。”

“那是顶帽子。”

Laura点头，“但现在它是用来装锅子的，我没把它扔出去你们就该感到高兴了。”

“好吧，我帮着挑了你的圣诞礼物，所以你不用担心。”Stiles说着朝沙发后面伸手摸出了给她的礼物盒，“带亮粉的包装纸是我的主意。”

Laura的手指现在是闪亮亮的了，她搓了搓手指，“太贴心了。”她打开礼物盒，发出了一声赞叹的叹息，“这漂亮极了，你是在哪儿找到的？”她问道，她的手抚摸着他们送给她的那件夹克上柔软的红色皮革。

Stiles欢快地回答道，“因特网。我一直在把它的神奇之处教给Derek。”

他们让对方送货到了Stiles父亲的家里，然后在他们去过圣诞的时候取走的（Stiles仍旧希望终有一天Derek能从他父亲对他进行的那场伪装成晚餐的暴力审讯里恢复过来）。

Laura给了他们礼物——Derek收到的是几条丝绸领带，而Stiles则是一套非常美丽的水晶瓶。她穿上了她的新夹克，整晚都拒绝脱下它。他们坐在那儿，开着玩笑，说着故事——Laura经历过的决斗，Derek见过的生物以及Stiles制作的魔药。

当太阳升起的时候，Stiles躺在地板上，他的腿和Derek的纠缠在一起，而Laura则在他们上方的沙发上打瞌睡。Stiles看着Derek懒洋洋地用他的魔杖熄灭他们点着的火焰，露出了笑容。他把脸埋进Derek那条神奇又温暖的毛绒毯子里，进入了梦乡。


End file.
